


The Black Veiled Bride

by NeuroPhyte



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, Cousin Incest, Eventual Romance, F/M, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, Manipulation, MasterManipulator!Sansa, Minor Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen, Mutual Pining, Romance, Sansa Stark is Queen in the North, Sansa is a devious Queen, The North remembers, Undercover!Jon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 02:03:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12201690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeuroPhyte/pseuds/NeuroPhyte
Summary: In which Daenerys' army comes to the North to prepare for the Long Night. Jon is forcefully removed from his position as King and Sansa rises as the new Queen in the North. Instead of staking their claim to remain at Winterfell, Sansa and the Northern folk choose to travel to the Riverlands to await their deaths unless they can strike a bargain with the Dragon Queen. One that assures the North's independence.





	The Black Veiled Bride

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for how terrible this is. I haven't written in what feels like years - and I know this isn't one of my best works. I wrote this because I wanted to reconcile my feelings with Jon's poor characterization this previous season with the only possible theory: Undercover!Jon, eventually.
> 
> Unbeta'd/ Did not proofread. I apologize for the spelling and grammar mistakes.

It disturbed her greatly to see that the brother she swore remarked that he would do anything to protect her, walked in with the most dangerous conqueror she had ever known.

At first she thought that the raven he sent was false, that he was made captive at Dragonstone, akin to the time when she had to write a similar letter at the hands of the Lannisters. She desperately wanted to believe that the Jon she knew, wouldn’t take up with a foreign Queen. Sansa tried to quell her feelings for the brother she thought she lost once, withdrawing from her growing affections simply because she thought it was inappropriate. Although, it ultimately was ineffective. She prayed for his safety every night, but if she was honest with herself, she stopped praying altogether after receiving Jon’s letter. And that was when she devised a plan.

When news of their arrival reached Winterfell several moons before, Sansa had the pleasure (or obligation, a careful distinction she afforded herself) of preparing the castle as Lady of Winterfell. It was one of her many duties along with the constant placating she needed to do to keep the armies of the Vale and the other Northern lords loyal to their cause. It didn’t help that Littlefinger constantly fed her rumors about Jon laying with the Dragon Queen and that he had forfeit the North’s independence just for a night with her. It seemed that Daenerys’ beauty was not as exaggerated as Sansa once thought.

And now, here they were. The dragons were the first signals of their arrival – from afar, the scouts saw two magnificent creatures riding through the sky heading towards the castle gates. The gates opened and with loud announcement, the Dragon Queen’s party came in full force with Jon carefully walking beside her. The common folk immediately bended the knee in respect to their former King. Apart from Jon, Daenerys’ council consisted of her Hand Tyrion, her closest advisor Missandei, as well as the familiar faces of Varys the spider and Ser Davos. They were welcomed by the neutral faces of Arya, Bran, Brienne, Sam, Commander Yohn Royce, and other lesser Norther Lords. Noticeably absent was the Lady of Winterfell.

“Jon,” Arya eyed him soullessly. “It is unfortunate that we are meeting again under these circumstances. Most of us are leaving. The North will not bow to a Southern Queen”. Daenerys looked at Jon then, willing him to say something, anything, to salvage this particular development. After the initial shock of her statement faded, Jon approached his siblings with the intent of hugging them but was taken aback by the raised swords of Brienne and the other knights.

“What is the meaning of this? I am your King!” Jon exasperated.

“You are our King no more. Lord Snow, you abdicated as soon as you bent the knee. The North remembers the transgressions of the House Targaryen, the horrible things that happened to your aunt Lyanna. We will not be subjected to your Queen’s rule.” Lyanna Mormont stated as walked forward from the back lines.

“Where is the Lady of Winterfell? I must speak with her at once. I want to understand why she convinced all of you to leave.”

“Leave the Queen out of this my lord,” Brienne spoke.

Daenerys’ anger surged. “Queen?!” She shouted. “My good people, your King bent the knee and as such the North belongs to me. Lady Sansa is not your Queen. I am. No one will leave, unless they want to feel the wrath of my dragons,” She prided herself in delivering threats menacingly, inspiring fear to those she spoke them to but the Northern folk simply laughed at her.

“Your Dragons are not infallible your grace.” From a distance they saw Queen Sansa walk down the ramparts. Every Northern kin bowed. Sansa glided towards them in her dress that was outlined by red and blue, Tully colors as well as wolf patches to signify her Stark blood. “We know that you had three dragons, yet you only came with two. We know that our former King bargained the North in exchange for your help and he will honor that. But we will not stay. We will not bow to any conqueror, we will seek passage to the Riverlands where my uncle currently resides. We will start anew there.” Daenerys bristled. It surprised her that the passing of one her beloved dragons did not fail to escape Sansa’s notice.

“Sansa, have you gone mad?!” Jon began as he approached her. Again, the knights raised their swords in defiance.

“I’d recommend you stay where you are Lord Snow. The North doesn’t look too kindly to traitors,” She replied. Daenerys grew impatient by the minute, she was promised the North and if she wasn’t going to get it then she would let the dead destroy them first.

“Jon, you promised me the North – if I won’t have it, including the people then I’d rather let the dead enslave us all.” Daenerys knew she was acting similar to a petulant child but she was tired of having her birth right as the rightful ruler of the seven kingdoms denied continuously. She would not let some usurper assume the kingdom of the North when its King had bent the knee to her cause.

“Let me speak to them Dany, maybe I can convince them to reconsider,” Jon whispered. “Your Grace,” he began – referring to the sister he once entrusted the North to before he sailed. “If you would offer me your private counsel for a brief moment, I would like to speak to you so that we could consider the repercussions of your said leaving and the dangers when the Long Night will befall all of us.”

Sansa considered his words. “Very well. If you would join me Lord Snow, let us confer in my chambers. Let us leave the others to get acquainted.”

He approached her then, expecting no opposition to taking her hand and leading her to one of the many rooms in the castle. She took his arm and they silently walked inside the castle halls. The rest were still touched by the cold outside as they await the end of Jon’s and Sansa’s conversation.

Once they entered Sansa’s chambers, Sansa rushed to envelop him with a hug, one that he had been desperately craving for moons now.

“You are a gifted thespian, Jon Snow.”

_Sansa needed to find a way to secure their claim to the North, sans the foreign conqueror. After Littlefinger’s trial she seeked Bran’s wisdom – she wanted to know if he had seen any eventuality of them surviving the war with a Stark ruling in the North._

_“Bran, may I speak to you in private?” She asked as she saw him and Sam Tarly whispering in his chambers one night._

_“I was just leaving my lady. Have a good night to you both.” Sam awkwardly said as he left the two of them._

_“What is it?” He stoically said._

_“I’m not sure if you’d seen it in one of your visions but Jon has declared Daenerys Targaryen as the ruler of the Seven Kingdoms, including the North, and I wanted to know if this was the truth.” Sansa asked, her voice full of worry and concern._

_“Yes it is.”_

_“Do you know why?” Tears were threatening to fall but she kept her composure._

_“I can only see bits and pieces but the price of that knowledge will hurt you. I am sure of it.” Bran replied._

_“You know of my feelings for him then? Feelings that are not brotherly?”_

_“Yes. I don’t know when it began but I just saw you looking at him with admiration, and then I knew. I am not condemning you for it.”_

_“But it is wrong! If Arya found out I was harboring feelings for our brother, she would have me killed. Her loyalty for him far exceeds any loyalty she holds for me.”_

_“Sansa, if I impart on you some knowledge of Jon, you have to promise me that you won’t speak of it to anyone else until Jon knows.”_

_“I promise.”_

_“Jon is not our brother – he is the son of Rhaegar Targaryen with our aunt Lyanna.” She gasped. “Sansa, he didn’t steal her away. They were in love. And they married. Jon is the rightful heir to the Iron throne.”_

_“Gods! Jon Snow isn’t a bastard, he’s a prince! He must know immediately.”_

_“Sansa… I neglected to tell you the reason why he bent the knee.”_

_In her scattered state, she had forgotten to ask._

_“Yes?” She motioned for him to continue_

_“He had fallen in love.” Sansa felt her knees tremble and she fell, her legs bending beneath her as if her whole world was ending. Fat tears were rolling down her face as Bran simply looked at her offering one simple consolation. “But he’s in love with you too.”_

_She wasn’t happy that he had fallen in love with someone else, but Sansa knew his sense of duty was greater. She placed her faith in the certitude that his love for her, for the North was far greater than his love for this foreign Queen. She would make sure of it._

_After wiping her tears, she rose and asked Bran if she could tell Jon the news through a letter, assuring him that it would be brought to him directly. After Bran agreed, Sansa hastily walked to her chamber and wrote to him. If she being completely honest with herself, she was relieved that Jon wasn’t their half-brother, a bastard born from her father’s previous indiscretion. She loved him and she had hoped he felt the same way. She thought he felt the exact same way inferring from the looks that he gave her but his letter, declaring his allegiance to the Dragon Queen complicated matters._

**_Jon,_ **

**_I am writing to you with urgent news. Before you continue reading, I implore you that you MUST be alone while reading the contents of this letter. It contains sensitive information even to your new “allies”._ **

**_Jon, I have previously told you that Bran is now the Three-eyed raven, a magical being that can see the past, and the future. It is as if he is time itself. While training his powers, Bran has come across some knowledge about your parentage. Your true parentage. Jon. You are not the son of Ned Stark. You are the son of Rhaegar Targaryen. He didn’t steal Lyanna away, they ran away together. They married. Jon, you are the rightful heir to the Iron Throne._ **

**_As I let you sit with that new knowledge, I must know. Why did you bend the knee? Did you lay with her? Was there no dragonglass? When you entrusted me the North, I gave you my word that I will hold it in your stead. Yet, what you’ve done is an act of treason to the Northern folk. They will not accept you or your Dragon Queen. I have forged a solution but I would like to have some answers before I declare it._ **

**_Yours,_ **

**_Sansa._ **

_Sansa knew that the foreign Queen’s army was set to arrive in a few moons so she must act quickly. She took some cloth and rolled it around the parchment to prevent it from being spoiled._

_“Ghost! to me.” She called and the direwolf quickly appeared._

_“I want you to deliver this to your Master, can you do that boy? I want you to give it to him only when he’s alone in his tent. It is of utmost importance.” Understanding the severity of the situation, Ghost barked in acknowledgment. She motioned for Ghost to open his mouth and she placed the tiny letter underneath his tongue. She knew this was the safest way to deliver it._

_With a gentle pat on his head, Ghost bounded out of her room and started to run towards the gates, towards his master wherever he may be._


End file.
